


Masquerade

by ittyxbitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2020-07-17 07:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ittyxbitty/pseuds/ittyxbitty
Summary: Rose Weasley, like all her brothers (especially her twin Ron), knew Draco Malfoy and hated him. During the Yule Ball in her fourth year she winds up on top of the astronomy tower with a mysterious stranger. The more they talk the more Rose feels like she knows who he is. But they keep their masquerade masks that the ball required on. Finally after multiple secrets are spilled Rose gets the nerve up to ask the stranger his name.





	1. Chapter 1

"Guess" he challenged her.

Her mind flew through the boys she knew with blonde hair. He let out a small grin as he could pretty much see her mind working. A cloud shifted in the sky right as his eyes met hers and for the first time that night the mask didn't shade his eyes.

"Draco?" She breathed knowing only one boy with stormy grey eyes.

"How'd you know?" He asked surprised.

"Your the only boy in our year with grey eyes." She replied trying to figure out a way to leave. "We should go."

She started to head to the door but he reached out and grabbed her by the wrist.

"That's not fair. I still don't know who you are." He said pulling her to him.

She slowly reached up and lifted his mask off his face. Still surprised to find draco malfoy's face staring back. She smiled and cupped his check. He leaned into her hand slightly and met her eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked softly.

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"It'll ruin it."

"Ruin what?"

"Tonight"

"What if I guess?" He asked tilting her face up to his.

She shrugged and pulled away from him. 

"You're not Granger. Your hairs too nice."

"No not granger." She muttered with a smile.

"And you're not pansy. You haven't tried to assault me yet."

She shook her head as she paced around him. 

"You said it'll ruin tonight. So that means you think I don't like you." 

"Do you like anyone?"

"I like you."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do.... Weasley."

She suddenly stopped walking and stared him down. With 2 quick steps he was in front of her. One hand on her waist the other on her mask.

"Rose." He whispered pulling the mask off. "You said our year earlier."

She held his eyes feeling suddenly naked without her mask. She pulled away from him and walked to the ledge. 

"I thought about just leaving my shoe. Making the pure blood prince find me that way." She said looking out across the grounds.

"Ok cinderella."

She looked over her shoulder surprised. 

"How do you know cinderella?"

"It's my mum's favorite story. Shh dont tell father" he replying coming to stand next to her. "You?"

"My fathers obsessed with muggles. Of course I've heard some of their tales. Our mums have a favorite story in common it seems."

He nodded studying her face before letting his gaze wander out to the grounds. 

"Its weird isn't it?" She asked.

"What?"

"Talking like this. Without a mask."

"This thing doesn't change anything." He said tossing his mask toward the door.

"Not that mask." 

He studied her for a moment before nodding. 

"Its weird" he agreed.

"I feel like any second you're going to.. I don't know.. throw me over that ledge or something." 

"No." He laughed. "No real reason to. Now if you go around telling people I like muggle stories tomorrow. I just might."

He was joking but rose could see the slight fear in his eyes. He really was worried about her going back and telling everything he had confessed tonight.

"Your secrets are safe with me draco." She said softly. 

He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. As their eyes met rose had the crazy idea that he was going to kiss her. His eyes flickered down to her lips and confirmed it. 

"Is that a good idea?" She murmured.

"Best idea I've had all night." He whispered back.

He started to lean down and Rose closed her eyes. Suddenly the door flew open and the two flew apart as fast as they could.

"Am I interrupting?" Snape sneered at the pair.

"No. Weasley was though." Draco said shooting a glare at her.

"Oh piss off Malfoy" she snapped back.

"I think it's time you two headed to bed." Snape said eyeing the two teens.

They both headed for the door. Draco stopped and waved her ahead.

"Rags before riches." He said.

"Prat."

"Cinderella" he whispered in her ear as she brushed past him.

She spun around and looked at him. His eyes were dancing. Suddenly he winked and she felt her face flush. 

"Is there a problem Miss Weasley." Snape snapped from behind them. 

"Oh you have no idea sir." She said before turning and hurriedly heading back to gryffindor. 

Snape watched the two kids rush off fully realizing what he had interrupted. He had a sense of dejavu as memories crept their way to the front of his mind. He hoped for dracos sake that history wasn’t about to repeat itself.

Rose snuck through the party her brothers were putting on in the common room. She made her way to her dormitory without incident and changed into her bed clothes. Flopping down on her bed she didn't even know what to think. A part of her cursed snape for interrupting but another part of her was thankful he came when he did. 

Was he really going to kiss her? Maybe he had known who she was the whole time and was just trying to mess with her mind. But he had caught her Cinderella reference immediately. He admitted to thinking his blood was better. But he didn't like the things his father has done and wants him to do. An arranged marriage. He wouldn't tell her to who but she had an idea. He had come to the ball with pansy after all. He was insecure. He wanted to make something of himself outside the malfoy name. He wanted to command a room the way he had seen his father during his childhood. But he didn't think he could. All these secrets he had been holding onto came spilling out from behind his mask. And even once she pulled it off he still wasn't the same Draco Malfoy she thought she's known the past 4 years. His edges weren't as sharp. He had accepted who she was the moment he guessed right. 

Rose sat up suddenly when she heard yelling coming from the common room. She stared at the door debating if she should investigate. Before she had made up her mind Hermione came bursting through in tears. As she sat consoling the other girl over what a twat her twin was rose couldn't stop wondering what tomorrow would hold.

Rose woke up late the next day having spent most of the night thinking of blonde hair grey eyes and masks. She quickly dressed and ran down to the great hall to grab breakfast. She stopped short of walking through the great hall doors when a voice called out to her.

"That color suits you Weasley."

She spun around to see Draco leaning against the wall by the entrance to the dungeons with a smirk on his face. 

"Being nice to me? Bold." She replied glancing around the deserted entrance hall. Her brothers were inside the great hall and she knew they wouldn't take well to her being too close to Malfoy.

Dracos smirk turned into a real smile as he pushed away from the wall and walked toward her.

"You're the one wearing green Cinderella." He said brushing past her and heading to the Slytherin table. 

She looked down and realised she was wearing a green shirt. She sat next to Ron and began piling her plate in a daze. 

"You alright?" Ron asked her.

"Yeah. Just tired." She murmured.

Ron just seemed to shrug it off but she knew better. As oblivious as her brother could be he could always tell when something was up with her. It must be a twin thing because he was going on about how he had no idea why Hermione was mad at him. She shook her head and suddenly found herself meeting Draco's eyes across the room. She felt an unexpected drop in her stomach as she saw Pansy hanging on his arm. He winked at her before turning back to his friends' conversation.

After breakfast rose spent the rest of the morning in the library with Hermione. Hermione was actually studying which rose thought was ridiculous. She was finishing up her latest book instead. There was no point trying to read anywhere her brothers might be because she got drawn into their trouble too easily so, like Hermione, she's taken to haunting the library when she needed to escape. She snapped the book shut after finishing the last line and excused herself from the table. After dropping the book at the desk she went to hunt the shelves for another.

She was browsing through some titles on the shelf when a paper bird landed in front of her. She unfolded it and found a sketch of a high heel on it. Holding back a smile she spun around but felt disappointed when she didn't see anyone. A slight movement caught her eye and she saw another paper bird resting on a shelf a bit away fluttering its wings. She reached out and unfolded it and found a sketch of a pumpkin. She looked around the corner and didn't see a person but found another bird sitting on a table tucked in the corner. This one had a clock striking midnight on it.

She felt someone come up behind her and spun around. Finding herself chest to chest with Draco made her heart race.

"Prince." She said breathlessly. 

"Pauper." He sneered. 

She raised her eyebrows at him and he chuckled. He reached out and squeezed her waist before sitting at the table. He nodded his head at the empty chair and after glancing around she took it.

"Jumpy?" Draco asked.

"What makes you think that?" She asked back.

"You seem to care a lot if someone sees us talking."

"And you don't? Please dont play games. I dont think your future wifey would be to happy about you being chumming with a blood traitor. Or your daddy for that matter."

She knew she pissed him off before she even stopped speaking. His eyes eyes turned the color of steel as he leaned across the table to her.

"You don't think I don't know that. Remember who you're speaking to Weasley." He said coldly.

"And who would that be Malfoy?" She replied just as cold.

"I know what I'm doing. You don't think I don't realise this could be trouble. That this could get real fucking bad. You think I wasn't up all fucking night thinking about that. About your brothers. My family. Your status. About who. I. Am. About lines and sides and.."

"Masks." She finished for him.

He stared at her for what seemed like hours but was really only about a minute.

"Just know if I approach you it's because we won't be seen." He finally answered.

"I'm not going to be your dirty little secret Malfoy." She snapped crossing her arms.

"Then dont be." He shrugged. "I'm not asking you to be."

"Then what are you asking."

"Just.. be my friend. Or don't. Look I'm not too proud to admit that I like you. I enjoyed myself last night on the tower and only the fates know why I told you half the shit I did. But it was fun. I've always enjoyed bantering with you."

"Are you trying to call us constantly fighting the past 4 years banter?"

"I'm trying to say your sharp. And you don't take my shit. You're not afraid to call me out just because of my name. And as I discovered last night we have common interests. It'll be nice to have someone to actually talk to about shit I actually like. It's your call though. Say the word and I won't bother you again."

She snorted at that and he smiled.

"Let me rephrase that. Say the word and last night never happened."

"Fine I guess. But can we agree on one thing first."

"Depends."

"That it's a good thing snape showed up last night."

He studied her for a few seconds and Rose felt agitated that she couldn't read him. She saw a muscle in his jaw tick before he smiled.

"Things got a little carried away. Yeah." He replied before holding out his hand. "Friends?"

"Friends." She sighed reaching out her own hand and ignoring the leap in her stomach as he squeezed it in his.

"I knew you liked me." He said smirking after they dropped their hands.

"Piss off." She replied with a smile. 

Standing up she reluctantly told him she had to get back to Hermione. 

"I'm supposed to be looking for a book." She explained.

"That reminds me." He said standing as well. He reached into his pocket and handed her a book. "Trust me. It's good."

"All's fair?" She asked reading the title.

He smiled at her and started to head out.

"I'll see you around Cinderella."

"How long are you going to call me Cinderella?" She asked.

He turned back to her with his hands shoved in his pockets. Shrugging his shoulders he met her eyes with a look on his face that made her heart race. She had never seen him look like that. The ghost of a smile on his lips and his eyes a soft gray color. She smiled at him before he suddenly looked toward the left and stiffened. 

"Someone's coming." He said.

She turned to look but didn't see anyone and when she looked back he was gone. Before she had even processed his disappearance Hermione emerged from the shelves on her left.

"Did you find a book? Good. Want to head back to the common room?" She asked.

"Yeah." She replied and followed her through the halls.


	2. Chapter 2

The last week of the holiday passed without much excitement. Rose divided her time between her family and friends and the book Draco had lent her. He was right. She could barely put in down.

It was clearly written by a pure blood. She was actually almost done with it on the last day of the holiday. She especially liked that Draco seemed to have made notes in the margins as he read. The book was about a pure blood who's family once had a great fortune and great power but after the civil war and a horrible secret came to light they fell. Apparently the pure blood had a half brother from a tryst his father had with a muggle. Now the half blood ruled the kingdom and the pure blood was determined to take it back at all costs. He starts a war with his brother and in the process falls for a woman who lived in the town the brother ruled. Turns out the woman was a muggle but surprisingly at the point the pure blood finds out he doesn't care. Rose had just gotten to the last show down where the pure blood and his few followers storm the castle and he faces off with his brother. The muggle was trying to talk him out of fighting when a bird landed on the page in front of her. 

She looked up and saw Draco eyeing her from the Slytherin table. Glancing around quickly she realized everyone was too preoccupied by their dinner to pay attention to her. She unfolded the bird and read Dracos handwriting asking her to meet him at the tower after dinner. It was the first time he had tried to approach her since the library. She met his eyes and winked. She saw him trying to suppress a smile as he turned back to his friends. She finished her food and out of the corner of her eye saw Draco leaving the hall by himself. After about 5 minutes she excused herself and told her friends that she was going to take a bath. Instead she headed for the tower.

She was annoyed to find herself nervous as she opened the door. A part of her still thought this could all be a trick and half expected to be jumped the minute she crossed the threshold. Instead she found Draco leaning against the railing watching the snowfall. He turned and smiled at her as she leaned next to him. 

"How's the book?" He asked.

"Thrilling I'm actually almost done. Only a few more pages to go." She said. 

"Well don't let me stop you." He replied, waving his hand. 

"What?"

"Finish it."

She didn't hesitate to pull the book back out and sat on the ground to finish the story. She thanked the shelter charms that had been placed on the balcony as she read the last few pages. As she read the final word she just stared at the last page in shock.

"Let it out." Draco whispered next to her.

"She dies!" She screeched.

At the end the muggle had failed in talking her love out of a fight and got hit in the crossfire. In a rage over not knowing if it was him or his brother to deliver the final blow he had killed his brother and then himself. 

"What did you expect? A happily ever after?"

"Not expect. Just.. hoping."

"Ever the optimist." Draco said reaching over and plucking the book from her hand. "Did you write in here?"

"I added to some of your notes." She replied with a smile.

"Now I have to reread it." He said smiling back.

As he looked at her Rose realised how close they were. They both sat shoulder to shoulder with their backs against the wall. She studied his face for a moment and admitted to herself that he was handsome. Especially like this. His hair was a bit of a mess and his grey eyes were soft. The half smile on his face softened the hard edges of his cheek and jaw bones.

"What?" He whispered after a moment. 

"I was just thinking.. you look different." 

"Nothings changed" he said running his hand through his hair.

"Everything has. If you had told me a week ago I'd be sitting here talking to Draco Malfoy about a book he lent me I'd call you crazy."

"And now?"

"I think I might be crazy."

"Why? Because I'm the evil Slytherin?"

"Yes."

He blew out a laugh and looked up toward the stars. She couldn't tell what he was thinking but she felt that she might have offended him. 

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just. You're kind of a twat."

"You really know how to flatter a person Weasley."

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I do. And I still cant stand your brothers. But I've already told you I like you. I'm not a different person Rose. You're just seeing me different. I'm sorry but I'm still Draco Malfoy."

"The pure blood prince."

"Your blood is as pure as mine."

"But I don't think that makes me any better than anyone else."

"But it should. It does. Look it's not all the blood it's how we were raised. Were born into this. We know it from our first breaths. Mud..muggleborns just think its fairy tale shit. Then they get thrown into it and there's things they cant understand. Traditions ways of life they will never understand because they're different."

"That doesn't make them bad."

"No it makes them ignorant. And they need to recognize that. Respect that. But they don't. That's the problem. They come in here acting like they know it all and like they shouldn't be treated any different."

"They shouldn't be."

"You're never going to get it."

"Maybe it's you who doesn't get it."

"Does it bother you? Knowing the way I think?" He asked softly.

"Kind of. My best friend is Hermione after all." She told him. "I do appreciate you watching your mouth though."

"Caught that did you? It's just a word."

"Its an insult." She snapped.

"You just called me a twat!"

"That's different. You are a twat."

"And technically they are mudbloods."

"Seriously?"

"Yes!"

They sat face to face glaring at each other. Suddenly something in Dracos face changed. He stood up quickly and muttered to himself as he ran his hand through his hair. Rose stood too. 

"This was a bad idea." He said pointing at her.

"The whole thing was your idea!" She said crossing her arms.

"When do I ever have good ideas?! I dont. I thought I could do this. I thought it would be fine. I.."

"Why isn't it? Because we bickered? That's nothing."

"No. Its.." he trailed off staring at her. "I don't know."

"It's what Malfoy?" She asked stepping closer to him.

"Its.. you." He said sounding defeated. 

He didn't look it though. His eyes were shining with defiance. 

"I had an idea that you were you when you first came bursting in here. And for some reason I didn't care. You just let me go on."

"You knew it was me?"

"People changed their hair color for the ball but none would pick that God awful shade of red." He said with a smile.

"Oh you love it ." She said flicking her hair behind her. 

He rolled his eyes and leaned on the ledge. She joined him and they just watched the snow for a few minutes. 

"Why do you want to be friends Draco?"

"Is it really that hard to believe that I enjoy you?"

"Honestly? Yes. Everytime you're around I keep feeling like you're gonna sweep the rug from under me."

"I wouldn't do that."

"Why because I know your secrets?"

"No because I don't play with people's feelings."

"Sure." She replied rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious."

"Mr playboy doesn't play with feelings?" She asked.

"How many girlfriends have I had?"

"Plenty?"

"No. I've been around a lot of girls. I've flirted. Sometimes things happened. But I've never dated them. Because I don't fuck with peoples feelings." 

"Alright. So you're not trying to trick me. Then what are you trying to do?"

"I don't know."

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Really Rose." He said. "I don't know. I just.. I know I like talking to you. Being around you. Is that wrong?"

"To some people. Yes."

"But to you?"

"I was never going to admit it Draco but I guess I actually do like you too." She said with a smile.

He fidgeted a bit and Rose turned toward him. He met her eyes and she was surprised by what she saw. His eyes were intense. They searched hers then lit up suddenly as if he had found what he was looking for. She saw his mouth twitch as a small smirk played on his lips. 

"What would you do if I tried to kiss you?" He asked her softly.

She felt her face heat up and her heart began to race. His eyes held hers as his smirk grew. She shrugged while a small smile spread involuntarily across her mouth. 

"Can I find out?" He asked licking his lips and moving closer.

She gave a small nod, feeling her face heat up more. Her gaze fell to the ground, too nervous to continue his stare down. She felt him move closer. One hand reached out and lightly rested on her hip and his other hand tilted her chin up so their eyes locked again. He wasn't grinning anymore. She had never seen him look so serious. His eyes flickered down to her lips for a brief moment before he started to lean in. Using the hand holding her chin he tilted her face until their lips met. She felt like her heart was going to explode. His kiss was soft, hesitant. It was so unlike him as a person. He was always loud bordering on crass sometimes. Always moving. And yet here he was, treating her like she was made of glass. He wrapped both hands around her waist and broke the kiss. Resting his forehead against hers she took in a deep breath wanting to hold his scent in forever. She smiled and opened her eyes, meeting his as he watched her. He was searching again. She glanced down to his lips then met his gaze again and he smiled. 

This time he was a bit more confident. His kiss a bit harder, almost desperate. Like he needed to be kissing her or he would cease to exist. He pulled her hips to meet his and she ran her hands up his chest and let them wrap around his neck. She let out a soft gasp as she felt his tongue in her mouth. That only gave him more confidence and he walked her backwards till her back met the wall never breaking the kiss. She had no idea what came over her but she never wanted it to stop. His body was flush against hers and her head was spinning.

Draco pushed away from her slightly breaking the kiss. He was breathing heavily and he kept his eyes closed.

"We have to stop." He whispered.

He opened his eyes and met hers. Rose didn't even know what to say.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as though afraid if he spoke louder the fates would strike him down. 

"Why?" She asked.

"I usually have more self control. But I've been thinking about doing that since the ball."

"Me too." She admitted. 

"I thought you said it was good Snape interrupted."

"It was. But I am a teenage girl Draco. And you are a teenage boy."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Hormones."

"Blaming kissing me on hormones?" He asked pushing away from her.

"Well what are you blaming it on?" 

He just shrugged then looked at her with an evil smile.

"I'm in drought." He said.

"Piss off. Even you're not dumb enough to think something more was gonna happen."

"I'm kidding." He replied laughing. "I don't know. You just looked really good all fired up. So.."

"Hormones."

"Fine. Hormones." He agreed. "Still friends?"

"Why would a kiss break that?"

"We did have an agreement." 

"And it still was good Snape interrupted."

"Only for it to happen a week later?" He challenged. 

"Hormones."

"If you insist."

"Hows pansy?"

"Wow way to kill a mood."

"It's my specialty."

"We should get going." 

"Yeah this might be the longest bath I've ever taken" she quipped.

"Bath?"

"That's where my friends think I am." She said heading toward the door. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah." He replied before whispering something. 

Suddenly she was completely drenched in water. She spun around and glared at Draco who was doubled over laughing, his wand still in his hand.

"What the hell?" She shouted. 

"Now it looks like you just got out of the bath." He said between laughs.

"Paybacks a bitch Malfoy. Watch your back." She snapped.

Draco was still laughing as Rose slammed the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

The first week back to classes was hectic. Between the teachers trying to get them back into the swing of things, Draco making sideways glances and little remarks toward her and trying to avoid her friends finding out that anything was off with her Rose was relieved to see Friday morning. Just one more day of classes and she could relax. When she entered the Great Hall there was a buzz of noise coming from the Slytherin table. 

"What's up with Malfoy?" Ron asked them.

Harry Hermione and Rose looked at where Ron nodded and saw Malfoy looking pissed with the hood of his robe pulled up. Pansy was making a fuss telling the other boys to leave him alone while everyone else was trying to get his hood down. Suddenly he locked eyes with her and she twitched her eyebrows up at him. His glare deepened when she winked at him.

"Maybe he's cold." She muttered.

"What did you do?" Harry asked her as they took their seats at the Gryffindor table. 

"Who says I did anything?" She responded trying to look innocent.

"Your smile." Ron replied not even looking at her.

She threw a piece of toast at him and he shot one right back.

"Children" Hermione scolded as Harry laughed.

Suddenly there was roaring laughter coming from the Slytherin table. The four of them whipped around to look and joined in the laughter as they saw Malfoys blonde locks now a bright pink.

"You dyed his hair pink?!" Harry asked.

She just flipped her hair and smiled.   
***  
"You dyed my fucking hair pink?" Draco snarled as he grabbed her by the waist from behind. 

Rose was in the library during her free period. She spun around and started laughing at how ridiculous Draco looked, his grey eyes blazing and his, now brighter, pink hair wild.

"I told you paybacks a bitch." She said when she regained control of herself.

"And so are you." He snapped. "Fix it. Everytime I try it just gets brighter."

"You forgot who I was Malfoy." She teased.

He pressed his body against hers, so she had to lean into the book shelf.

"I said fix it." He whispered.

She stared up at him and without thinking pushed up on her toes and kissed him. He responded immediately, pulling her into him and sliding his hands into her robes and around her waist. After a few seconds he pulled back and stared at her confused.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"I thought you didn't want to be my dirty little secret."

"What's a kiss between friends?" She asked sliding away from him.

"Rose."

"I don't want to analyze Draco. If I think about it too much I just.. I get too mixed up. Can't it just be fun?"

"I told you in the beginning it was your call."

"Then I'm calling it. just.. fun. Harmless. Let's just leave it at that ok?"

He stared at her as she looked a bit lost and embarrassed. 

"Ok. On one condition."

"What?"

"Fix my fucking hair."

She laughed and pulled out her wand. She muttered the counter spell and Draco was back to blonde. He reached up and ran his hand through it.

"Its normal?"

"If you call blindingly blonde normal."

"Better than blindly pink." 

***

Rose didn't know what she was doing. As she layed in bed that night her thoughts ran wild. She knew Ron would murder her if he found out about Draco. Hermione and Harry would be betrayed. The rest of her brothers would probably murder him. She didn't want to stop doing whatever if was they were doing though. She knew he was a purist. She knew he was an asshole. And yet she actually liked him. He was smart, opinionated and of course good looking. Harmless. That's what she said to him but even as she said it she knew it was a lie. Her whole family would be hurt by what she was doing. Draco had always been a dick to all of them. But he had let her see that that wasn't all he was. And it's not like anything could ever truly get out of hand. He was betrothed after all. She kicked off her covers and crawled out of bed. It was late but she couldn't sleep. She wondered if Draco was asleep. But she had no way of knowing. Any way she could contact him now would be too risky. 

She wandered down to the common room and was surprised to see Harry on the couch staring at the egg he had received from the First Task.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked making him jump. 

"I didn't know anyone else was up." He replied leaning back on the couch.

"Worried about the second task?" She asked settling in next to him. 

He just shrugged. She knew he was but she also knew he would never admit it. 

"What's keeping you up?" He asked her.

"Life."

"Life?"

"I don't really know. Just can't sleep." She lied.

They settled into a comfortable silence and eventually they both dozed off. They were startled awake by someone loudly clearing their throat. Rose sat up as Harry jumped off the couch. The common room was bright so it was morning and she was surprised to see Fred staring at them. she looked behind her and found George sitting on a desk.

"What" she snapped.

"What are you two doing?" George asked eyeing harry. 

"You seemed awfully cozy." Fred added.

"Oh piss off we just fell asleep." She snapped.

Harry was standing awkwardly off to the side looking slightly terrified.

"After doing what?" George asked looking at Harry.

"Talking." Harry told him quickly. "Honestly. Nothing's going on. I don't like her."

"Hey!" She said.

"I mean I like you but I don't like you like you. Like I'm not.. I don't.."

"Boys leave him alone." She scolded the twins "Why are you up so early anyway?"

"Business." George said sliding off the desk and nodding to his twin. 

"You two behave." Fred remarked before they headed out the portrait hole.

"That was weird." Harry muttered. 

"Think it's too early for breakfast?" She asked him. 

"Probably not." 

They headed up stairs and got changed, Rose grabbing a book off her night stand she wanted to lend to Draco. If she could find the right moment to get it to him. Hermione had gotten up while she was dressing and the two of them met Ron and Harry in the common room. After breakfast she was heading back to the common room with the other three when she saw Draco emerge alone from the dungeons. 

"I forgot something. I'll meet you guys there." She said turning back.

The three carried on and Rose ran across the empty entrance hall. She snagged Draco's arm and dragged him into the broom closet.

"Easy Cinderella. " he said pulling his arm from her grasp as she closed the door.

"Here." She replied handing him the book.

"Romeo and Juliet?" He asked reading the title.

"Its good. I promise."

He just nodded before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her. They stayed locked to each other for a few minutes before breaking apart. 

"I'll see you later." She said cracking the door and peeking out. 

"Tonight." He insisted. 

"The tower?"

"Midnight."

She slipped out and ran up to the common room trying to get the smile off her face.


	4. Chapter 4

The weeks passed and Rose carried on this same way. Spending time with her friends and sneaking off to see Draco every other day or so. Draco had actually enjoyed Romeo and Juliet And they had a few heated arguments about it. Rose found herself looking forward to their stolen moments. Him sneaking up behind her in the library, her yanking him into a cupboard. She especially enjoyed the moments that happened in front of others. Like when she was grabbing ingredients in Potions and Draco pushed her in the corner for a quick kiss. Or when she pushed her body into his as they were lined up waiting to exit a classroom. Moments that no one else would notice. When Pansy was fawning over him and he met her eyes and rolled his. When she caught him staring at her at meal times and winked. When she would find a paper bird on her desk or in her bag or on her plate. Once she had found one on her pillow and he wouldn't budge when she asked him a million times how he had done it.

It felt like Rose blinked and suddenly she was pushing through the crowd before the Second Task trying to find Ron or Hermione. Both had disappeared last night from the library and she was getting worried. She heard Bagmans voice booming across the crowd announcing the beginning of the task and saw Harry run into the lake out of breath and still in the same clothes from last night. After the champions had disappeared Bagman explained to the crowd that a person that was important to each Champion had been placed under a magical sleep. That explained where Ron and Hermione were. Rose sat on the edge of a platform and heard giggling. Glancing down she saw that Draco and his crew were on the platform below her. Pansy was leaning against Draco playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Her jaw clenched at the sight. She reached in her pocket and pulled her wand but stopped herself before she could even think of a spell. Draco wasn't hers. They were just having fun after all. He had every right to be with other people. Especially Pansy. He had all but confirmed that he was betrothed to her. It explained why she was always all over him while he basically ignored her though.

Suddenly Draco looked up and met her eyes. He muttered something she couldn't fully hear to his friends then disappeared from view. She looked back across the lake wondering how much longer they had to wait.

"Cinderella" came a sing song voice from the edge of her platform. 

She looked behind her and saw Draco leaning against a post.

"Bold" she whispered getting up and standing next to him. 

He just shrugged and grabbed her hand. He dragged her over so they were just inside the woods behind the platforms. He pushed her against a tree and kissed her. She started to respond when she remembered where her thoughts were going before he showed up.

"Can I ask you something?" She said pushing him softly away.

"Course."

"Are you with anyone?"

"Are you asking me out Weasley?" He joked, though Rose noted that he seemed suddenly defensive.

"Just curious."

"No. I'm not dating anyone."

Rose eyed him. He was crafty and the specifics of his wording wasn't lost on her.

"I asked if you were with anyone." She said crossing her arms.

"I'm with you right now." He said pulling her arms loose and lacing his fingers in hers.

"And when you're not?"

"What are you trying to get at Rose?" He asked frustrated. 

"I'm just trying to figure out where I stand with you."

"You stand wherever you want to. I told you that. Were having fun. You wanted that."

"I would just like to know how many other girls you're having fun with."

"Rose Weasley.. are you.. Jealous?"

"Are you with other girls Draco?"

"No." He replied the smirk falling off his face. 

"Since when?"

"Way before the Ball. Summer. Are you trying to tell me I'm not allowed to be with other girls?"

"I would just like to know."

"Anything else you would just like to know?" 

"Are you going to marry Pansy?"

"I'm supposed to."

"You don't want to?"

"Have you met Pansy? She's insufferable." He said running his hand through his hair. "Where's all this coming from? Are you actually jealous?"

"No. I'm just new at this... stuff." She snapped feeling her face heat up.

"Stuff" he echoed. 

"Look I've never been practically boy crazy." She cursed her Weasley genes as she felt her face blaze red. "You were my first kiss."

"You're kidding?" Draco laughed. 

"No. Now shut up." She snapped before turning and trying to walk away. 

Draco reached out and grabbed her arm. He pulled her into him and smiled. A real smile.

"I'm sorry. I just always thought you were fighting boys off with a broom."

"Where on Earth did you get that idea."

"Boys talk. I've never heard any claim anything but even Slytherin boys have noticed you're pretty."

"You think I'm pretty?" 

"No. I've just been snogging you all over the castle out of pity." He said before giving her a quick kiss. "Of course you're pretty. I'm surprised the boys aren't all over you."

"I do have 6 older brothers."

"Weaslebees older than you?" He asked referring to Ron.

"By a few minutes. 3 actually. And 28 seconds."

"But who's counting?" He replied with a laugh.

They heard the crowd start to grow louder.

"We should go back." She muttered after listening to Bagman announce that Fleur had to be pulled.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Someone's going to notice were gone."

He just shrugged and sat down on a felled log.

"We seem to be on a roll. So I have a question."

"What?" She asked nervously sitting down next to him.

"Would you be with anyone else? Right now. If they asked?" He said not looking at her.

"I'd probably have to think about it." She answered honestly. "Would you not want me to be?"

He just shrugged and Rose smiled as she saw a pink tint to his cheeks.

"Are you blushing?" She asked him.

"Look just.. don't take this the wrong way but it's kind of.. nice? Knowing I'm the only one. Ever."

"Nice?" She teased. 

"Its hot alright." He said grabbing her and pulling her on his lap. "Call it only child syndrome but I don't like to share."

Roses heart was pounding. She had been close to Draco but never like this. He had always kept his hands on her back or hips and now they rested just below her butt. She was straddling him and their chests were pushed together. Their faces were an inch apart and his gray eyes were burning into her. She ran her hands into his hair and pulled him to her. As their lips met Draco ran his hands up to cup her butt and he pulled her hips even closer to him. She sighed involuntarily at the friction that caused. His lips left hers and trailed down to her neck. She wiggled a bit over the feeling of him. And he let out a low moan. He pulled back to look at her.

"We should go back." He whispered. 

"Do you want to?"

"Trust me Rose I want to stay right here but the situations growing a bit.. hard." He said jerking his hips up slightly.

Rose's face heated up again as she realised what he meant. She noticed she could feel him pressing against her leg and bit her lip.

"Oh." She said.

"And you looking at me like that is not helping."

She reached up and cupped his cheek and he leaned into her hand. Smiling she shifted her hips a bit and heard his breath hitch.

"So that doesn't help either?" She whispered as she did it again.

"Rose." He growled out pulling her in again.

He kissed her hard as he let his hands wander up the back of her shirt.

She reached between them and ran her hands down his chest, feeling every line and dip to his body under his shirt. She stopped when she reached his pants. Draco pulled back and grabbed her hand.

"Fuck." He whispered.

"You don't want me to?" She whispered back.

"I can't believe I'm doing this but not here." 

"Why?"

"Later. I promise. When I haven't wound you up and you've thought about it."

"Are you always this chivalrous?" She asked with a small smile.

"No. But your first anything shouldn't happen in the woods on a whim."

"It's not like we were going to do.. everything." She said feeling a little embarrassed and sliding off him. "I was just.. Curious."

"I know. And you shouldn't be embarrassed or ashamed or whatever that look on your face is. Anything you're curious about love I'll be happy to help. You just ask. But think about it first."

"Ok. I'll see you later?" She asked smiling again.

"I fucking hope so." 

She laughed and ran back to the platforms.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose slipped out of the party going on in the common room. It was already late and she knew she wouldn't be missed. Everyone who noticed her absence would just think she had gone to bed. She cautiously made her way up to the tower. When she arrived she saw that Draco was already there leaning against the ledge reading a book. He smiled at her as she walked in and snapped the book shut.

"Let me guess? Gryffindors partying like Potters already won the damn tournament." He said with a smile.

"Of course." She replied leaning next to him.

"He came in last."

"Not according to the points." She remarked.

Draco rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his hair.

"Moral fiber my ass." He muttered. 

"Jealous?"

"We seem to be focused on that word lately."

She suddenly blushed remembering what had happened earlier. 

"I'm sorry about earlier." She muttered. "I just.. I don't even know what to say."

"Don't apologize." He scolded softly. "You did nothing wrong. And my offer still holds."

"Are you a virgin?"

"No." He replied without shame. "Does that bother you?"

"Its.. intimidating."

"I expect nothing from you Rose. I don't even expect you to kiss me half the time."

"I know. But if I wanted.. things.. just.. it's you."

“Rose I’m not going to make you do anything. I haven't so far.”

"Its just weird isn't it? You're exactly how I always thought you might be and yet it's still a complete surprise for some reason."

"How you thought I might be?" He asked confused.

"Back in first year I thought you were cute. That died in the second year after you called Hermione a mudblood. But when I was bored I would think about a different you. A you that didn't hate us." She replied with a shrug. "I would just wonder what you were like, when you weren't being an ass."

"And? Go on. Tell me what I'm like."

"You're pompous. You're arrogant but you are smart. You like to argue but you know when things have gone too far. You're sweet, yet assertive. You've got a foul mouth but you're a gentleman."

"My mother would kill me if I wasn't. She's been shoving etiquette down my throat since I was old enough to think an independent thought." He said smiling. "You know you're nothing like I thought you'd be."

"What do you mean?"

"Before I always just thought you were this fiery independent bird who had people falling at her feet."

"And now?"

"You're still fiery don't get me wrong. You'll argue till you're blue in the face but.. you're sweeter than I thought. Softer. More innocent. It's nice." He said softly. 

He pulled her into him and kissed her in a way he hadn't before. It was deep and slow. She leaned into him and felt his hands slide up her back under her shirt. One rested on the small of her back the other between her shoulder blades. Her skin felt like it was on fire under his hands. He pulled his upper hand out and broke the kiss. He used it to tilt her head up and he slowly kissed along her jaw. She stared up at the stars and moaned softly when he started to kiss along her neck. He used his hand still on her back to pull her closer to him and she pulled his shirt out from where it was tucked in his pants. He pulled back and watched her unbutton his shirt, his gray eyes dark and shining. She ran her hands along the smooth plan of his bare chest and pulled him back to her. She pushed up on her toes and mimicked what he had done to her neck.

"Rose." He breathed out, his voice husky.

He fisted his hand into her shirt making it slide up in the front and she pulled closer to him as their skin touched. He backed up until he was leaning against the wall pulling her with him.

"Keep going." He whispered. 

She kissed across his Adam's apple and up the other side of his neck. She softly bit at the smooth skin just behind his ear. Suddenly he lifted her and switched places still holding her up he pushed her back into the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he pushed his hips into her. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders as he kissed her feverishly. Rose ground her hips into his and felt him pushing against her. She felt something building inside her and pulled him closer. He pulled away from her slightly and slide his hand down her stomach. Watching her eyes he undid her pants and slid his hand inside them, above her underwear. He could feel she was wet through her panties and kept his eyes trained on hers. 

"Do you want me to?" He asked licking his lips. He didn't want to push her too far.

But Rose was already gone. She nodded and he ran his fingers over her through her underwear. He found the spot that made her legs shake and kept going. 

"Draco." She moaned staring into his eyes.

"That's it love. Cum for me." He whispered and then she saw stars.

She thanked whatever Gods that be that Draco was holding her to the wall because her legs felt like jelly. He slowly let her slide down the wall then sat next to her. He put his arm around her as she leaned into his shoulder. He pushed her hair back then leaned down and kissed her forehead. 

"You alright?" He whispered.

She nodded against his chest and snuggled closer to him. 

"I'm sorry. I... you.." she muttered after a few minutes of silence, her face starting to burn.

"Don't worry about me Cinderella." He replied tilting her face up and kissing her. "I'm fine."

"But.."

"Stop Rose. I promise. As long as you're OK with me doing that to you I'll keep doing it." He told her smiling.

"But you didn't... get anything."

"If you think that didn't do anything for me you're crazy. Watching you unwind like that.. I mean fuck Rose." 

"You're OK with me not.. returning the favor?"

He reached out and kissed her softly. He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

"Whenever you want to you can. But not tonight." He said. "Let's get you to bed”

She nodded and he helped her to her feet. Lacing his fingers through hers he dared walk her all the way to the portrait. He pulled her in and hugged her. She buried her face in his chest and took in his smell.

"Good night Cinderella." He said quietly with a quick kiss. 

"Good night Prince." She shot back.

She watched him disappear around the corner. She turned and gave the password to the Fat Lady.

"That boys trouble." The Fat Lady scolded her before opening. 

"You have no idea." She muttered climbing inside.


	6. Chapter 6

"Happy birthday sister!" Ron shouted when he saw her come down to the common room.

"Happy birthday brother!" She yelled back and jumped on him. 

He piggy back carried her all the way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When the owl post arrived there were a dozen boxes for each of them delivered. Rose noticed a small box stuck in her pile that had green wrapping paper on it. The side also had the sketch of a shoe. She snagged it out and dropped it in her bag before anyone could notice she got one more present then Ron.

Sitting in the library with Hermione during their free period all Rose could think about was the green box currently hidden in her bag. She hadn't opened it yet and she was nervous. Draco had gotten her a birthday present. She didn't even know when his birthday was and yet he had known hers was today and actually bought her something. She tossed her quill down. 

"Hermione have you ever had a boyfriend?" She asked pulling her friend out of her essay. 

"No?" Hermione said looking at her confused. "Why?"

"Was Krum your first kiss?" She asked, the other girl had explained how Krum had kissed her at the ball.

"Actually yes. Why? Have you kissed someone?"

"Actually yeah." Rose replied turning a bit red.

"Who?" The other girl asked putting down her own quill.

"No one you know." Rose said, not really lying since Hermione didn't know how Draco could actually be. 

"When?"

"Over summer. But that's not the point."

"What's the point then?"

"I just.. I don't know. Do you ever wonder what the hell Romeo and Juliet were thinking? Getting involved?"

"Ah. You reread Romeo and Juliet again." Hermione said.

Rose was known to go on rants about books but especially about Romeo and Juliet. One minute she would see it as a heart breaking love story the next she was going on about how stupid they both were. She could never really sort out her feelings for that book but that's why she loved it.

"Yeah. I guess. I mean their families hate each other."

"Yeah but they're their own people too." Hermione argued. 

"But then why not tell the world that they want to be together and just be together?"

"I guess because they were worried about how their families would react. And they probably didn't even really love each other. They were just teenagers. It was all hormones."

"Right, hormones." Rose said with a small laugh.

A flash of blonde caught her eye over Hermione's head. Rose quickly grabbed her bag and told the other girl she would meet her next period because she forgot something upstairs. Just after she cleared the library doors someone grabbed her and pulled her into a broom closet. 

"What's up, Cinderella?" Draco asked in the darkness. "Or should I say Juliet?"

"Fancy yourself as Romeo?" She asked him.

"If you want me to be." He replied so quietly Rose barely heard him.

"What?" She asked.

"Did you get my present?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I haven't opened it yet." She admitted. 

"Why?"

"Haven't had the chance." She said, reaching into her bag.

He watched her as she began unwrapping the small box. Rose couldn't help but think he looked nervous. She pulled the lid off and saw a small dragon hanging off a silver chain. The dragon was silver as well but its eyes were green emeralds. She pulled it out by the chain and watched the low light dance off them.

"It's beautiful." She whispered. 

He reached forward and grabbed the chain from her hand. Reaching around her neck he latched it in place. She reached up and lightly touched the dragon as it rested just below her collarbone.

"That's not all." He muttered pulling at a chain that was around his own neck.

She stared as a silver stemmed red rose came into view. He wrapped his hand around the rose and suddenly she felt the dragon around her own neck grow warm. She jumped a little and her hand flew to it.

"It works both ways." Draco told her. "Now we don't have to mess with owls and notes."

"I like your notes." She whispered.

"There's one in the box." He told her before kissing her cheek and slipping out of the closet.

Rose pulled the note out of the box. 

'Rose-

It simply isn't an adventure worth telling if there aren't any dragons.

-Draco.'

Below that was a sketch of a dragon holding a rose in his tail. She reached up and squeezed the dragon and after a couple seconds felt the dragon warm as Draco squeezed the rose.

That Friday Rose was leaving the Great Hall after dinner with Harry to go find Ron and Hermione who had wandered to the library after arguing about something. Hermione had insisted he come so she could prove she was right. Suddenly Fred and George seemed to materialize in front of them. They pulled the couple off to the side of the Great Hall and looked at them sternly. 

"What?" She snapped at them not liking the looks in their eyes. 

"We need to have a little chat." George said, folding his arms. 

"Does Ron know?" Fred asked.

"About what?" Harry asked back confused.

"About you two sneaking around." George replied.

"I don't know what you two are talking about." Rose said, pushing between her brothers. "Come on Harry."

Rose grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him out of the Entrance Hall. Suddenly her dragon charm burned and she counted to 5 in her head before it cooled. A quick burn meant they were just thinking about the other but if it lasted longer than 5 seconds then they wanted to meet. Rose fought the smile as she thought about seeing him tonight as she squeezed her charm to reply. 

"Should I be worried about that?" Harry asked her as they entered the library.

"About what?" She asked. 

"Fred and George."

"No they're just being protective. They'll get over it. Don't worry they like you. They're not going to do anything." She reassured him. 

They found Ron and Hermione and sat at the table with them. Ron looked rather put out while Hermione looked smug. She must have been right after all.

Rose got to the tower first that night. Despite her common room being closer she rarely beat him there. She leaned against the ledge and looked out across the grounds. The thought of Draco still scared her but in a different way. She trusted him now. She knew he wasn't just tricking her but she still didn't know what would come of this. How long would it last? What if they were still carrying on when summer started? Would that mark the end? Would she be ok with that?

"Hey." came his soft voice from behind her. 

She spun around and smiled at him. 

"Hey." she replied before going to him and pushing up to kiss him.

He responded without hesitation, wrapping his arms around her waist and relaxing into her. After a few seconds though he suddenly stiffened up again. She pulled away and saw he wouldn't meet her eye. 

"What's wrong?" She asked as he pushed away from her.

He shook his head and he went over to the ledge. Leaning against it he finally met her eyes and Rose didn't like the way he looked at her. The way he used to. Before the ball.

"Draco?" She asked softly.

"What am I to you Weasley?" He asked coldly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't like being played with." He snapped.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, I get it. I am who I am and you are who you are. By all accounts we probably shouldn't even be in the same room together, let alone doing... this!" 

"What's gotten into you Malfoy?"

"Romeo and Juliet.." he muttered.

"What?"

"When you were talking to Granger about Romeo and Juliet in the library you weren't talking about the fucking book were you?" 

"I... I don't know.." 

"And where there’s Romeo and Juliet there's Paris right?"

"What? Are you going crazy? Should I be concerned?"

"Paris. The man Juliet was supposed to marry. The one who would have been perfect. Who she really should have been with."

"Draco Malfoy if you don't start talking sense soon I'm getting Pomfrey." She snapped not following his rambles.

"I thought we had an understanding. When we talked at the second task. That if we were with other people we would tell each other."

"Yeah?" 

"So then why did I have to find out by overhearing your fucking brothers in the hallway?" He snapped. His gray eyes were blazing into hers.

"What are you...." she started before it dawned on her. "Harry."

"Potter. Fucking Potter Weasley? I mean it makes sense. I get it. I do. But you could have at least told me."

"Are you jealous?"

"I'm fucking pissed Rose." He yelled before turning his head away from her. 

Rose could see a touch of pink tinting his cheeks and couldn't stop the smile that grew on her face. He was actually jealous.

"It's ok if you are." She told him. "Jealous, I mean."

"I'm not fucking jealous Rose I just.." he started whipping around to look at her. "Why are you smiling."

"I'm not with Harry."

"Your brothers.."

"Are mistaken. A bit before the second task I couldn't sleep so me and Harry ended up talking on the couch and dozed off. Fred and George found us in the morning and jumped to conclusions. All the wrong ones."

He stared at her and Rose could see he was arguing with himself. She reached out and placed her hand on his.

"I'm not with anyone but you. I've never been with anyone but you." She said softly, staring at their hands.

He reached out and tilted her face up with her chin. His eyes had softened but there was still a fire behind them.

"Promise?" He whispered.

"I haven't lied to you yet Draco. I'm not going to start now."

A muscle in his jaw ticked as he dropped his hand from her chin. He ran it through his hair and sighed. 

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

"For what?"

"I know it annoys you seeing Pansy with me. And here I am freaking out over just a mention that you might be with Potter."

"So you were jealous?" She teased. 

"Can you be jealous over something that's not actually yours?" He asked.

She sighed and slid down the wall to sit. He followed her. 

"You really know how to bring a room down Malfoy." She muttered. 

He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What am I to you Draco?" She asked softly.

"I don't know how to answer that." He replied after a few seconds of consideration.

"In a perfect world, what would I be?"

"Mine." He breathed out before flushing red at the realization that he actually said that out loud. "I mean.. I didn't mean.. I.."

Rose pulled herself onto his lap and kissed him to make him stop stuttering. When she pulled back she saw a small smile on his face.

"In a perfect world I would ask you to actually be my girlfriend. And we would go on dates and hang out and bicker and do normal shit." he said.

"But we don't live in a perfect world."

"I know. But we have this. This is good enough for now. We don't need to think any farther."

"I wont be with anyone else if you don't want me to Draco." She whispered.

"I have to keep up appearances with Pansy, Rose, so I can't make the same promise."

"I'll tell you. Before anything happens. The moment someone shows interest then."

"Rose, every boy in your house is interested." He replied with a laugh.

"Well everyone of them is a disappointment to Godric then cause none of them have the balls to make it known." She laughed. "Salazar would be damn proud of you though."

"He would be proud of you too little Gryffindor."

Draco leaned up and caught her lips with his. She brought her hands up and cupped his face and he slid his hands up her thighs and rested them on her butt. She pushed down a bit and felt him beneath her. Dracos breath hitched and she gyrated her hips into his. She kissed along his jawline till she reached the soft spot behind his ear. She pulled the skin in between her teeth and Draco let out a soft moan. He gripped her hips hard and she felt his body completely relaxed.

"Rose." He breathed into her ear. 

"I can be all yours, Draco." She whispered into his ear, grinding her hips fast.

She could feel him rubbing against her through their pajama pants and felt tension beginning to build in her stomach. 

"If you want me to be." She continued, nipping at his ear. "I'm yours, Draco."

"Yes. Keep going." He moaned out tightening his grip on her hip with one hand and reaching up and winding his other through her hair.

She felt him tug her head back a bit then he crashed his lips into hers. She sped up her hips and ground into him harder than before. He pulled back slightly and met her eyes. His eyes were dark and shining as they bore into hers. His hips jerked up into hers.

"Fuck." He breathed out before pulling her tightly into him. She felt something warm and wet between them and suddenly flushed when she realized it didn't come from her.

"Draco." She whispered. "Did you?"

"Sh." He said before sliding his hand into her pants.

He toyed with the top of her panties for a second before daring to slide his hand into them. Watching her face carefully he felt his way down and lightly ran his hand between her lips.

"Is this ok?" He asked breathlessly.

She could only nod as she let herself get lost to the feeling. Her head fell back and Draco kissed along her neck. She clutched him to her and finally felt the tension release. She sagged against him and he kissed the top of her head.

After catching her breath she slid off him and leaned into his side. She felt him shifting around then heard him mutter Scourgify and suddenly felt freshly showered. 

"Rose?" He whispered. 

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asked pulling herself up to look at him.

"For not warning you I was going to.." he gestured toward his pants. "I didn't even realise I was so close. But with seeing you like that and what you were saying.."

"I shouldn't have said that. I heard you earlier. I know what we are."

"Rose."

"No Draco. It's fine I promise. It's not a perfect world but here.. we can pretend it is."

Draco stared at her for a moment, her blue eyes fierce and shining, before pulling her back to him. He kissed her softly before letting her settle back on his chest.

"I wish it was." He whispered while lightly playing with her hair.

She just stared up at the heavens hunting for a shooting star.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh the things I'd like to do right now." came Draco's voice in her ear. 

She could feel his hand running slowly up her side. They were in the potions store cupboard gathering ingredients for class. Rose glanced around quickly and saw that they were alone. Draco grabbed her chin and kissed her quick and hard before reaching around her to grab something and walking out. She took a deep breath before grabbing the last item she needed and heading back into the classroom herself.

"What's up with you?" Ron asked her as she sat at the table.

"Hm?" 

"You seem.. I don't know. Not here."

She quickly shook her head and tried to compose herself. He was right. Her mind wasn't here. It was up on the tower with Draco. 

"I'm fine. I just haven't been sleeping well." She replied with a smile.

Ron nodded and turned back to his potion. He didn't believe her. Or maybe he did but he knew something was on her mind.

After she added the last ingredient to her potion she let her eyes wander the classroom. The potion had to simmer for 5 minutes and since the only other one done at her table was Hermione and she was busy helping Ron, Rose had nothing to distract her. Within a few seconds her eyes landed on Draco. He was leaning back in his seat letting his own potion simmer. Even from across the classroom she could tell he was lost in his thoughts. Little things like that were beginning to worry her. When she started this with him she figured it would just be unattached fun. Someone to discuss books with. Debate with. Fool around with. She never dreamed that she would ever feel anything other than lust for the blonde. And yet now she could tell if he had a bad night sleep just from seeing him in the Great Hall. Read the little micro expressions that happened to get a feel of his mood. Because that was the thing about Draco. You never knew what he was thinking. He wore his mask well. But he would slip. Little things like the tick in his jaw when he was angry or the line by his lips when he was annoyed. The way one eyebrow raised slightly when he was amused or the small glint in his eyes when he was thinking thoughts that would get them both in trouble.

That glint in his eyes was there when he turned his head slightly and met hers. He winked quickly and his eyebrow ticked up as she felt her face flush. She gave him a small smile then turned her attention to the front of the room. Her eyes fell on Snape. The Professor was watching Draco with his brow furrowed. Snape shook his head slightly then suddenly looked right at her. She dropped her gaze back to the potion and tried to shake the feeling that Snape had just looked at her concerned. 

"So the Hogsmeade trip?" Draco started after he had cornered her in the library. 

"Yeah?"

"Are you going with anyone?" 

"I was thinking of going with Ron and them." She replied thinking of Sirius.

"Would you skip?" He asked her.

"Why? What were you thinking?" She said sitting up more, excited at the glint in his eyes.

"Well the castle will be mostly cleared.." he said with a smirk. "And I thought I could show you my dorm."

"You're joking."

"Not at all."

"That's.. risky. Even for you."

"No one would be in there. Except maybe some 1st and 2nd years. And none of them will dare say shit to me."

"You're serious?" She asked her heart racing.

"Come on. Make Godric proud." He whispered, taking her hand. 

She smiled and squeezed his hand. He pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it before disappearing amongst the shelves.   
*  
Her heart was pounding so hard Rose thought it would burst through her ribcage as she followed behind Draco down to the dungeons. 

"Are you sure about this?" She whispered to him.

"Of course. Stop worrying." He said with a small laugh.

Her heart was pounding so loudly that she couldn't even hear the password as Draco muttered it to a blank space of wall. A doorway appeared and he led her through. She was holding her breath half expecting to see every Slytherin in the castle lounging in their common room. Instead it was empty.

"Told you." Draco muttered as she stared around the room.

"Are we under the lake?!" She asked, gazing out a window. After Draco nodded she asked, "Where is everyone?"

"I told them to clear out." He said, shrugging. 

"And they listened?"

"The Malfoy name may not mean much in your house but it still holds something here. Most of the little ones grew up hearing stories about my family."

"Yeah." She scoffed. "Most of us grew up hearing stories about your family too." 

She fell onto a couch and started looking through some books that were on the coffee table. After a few moments she looked up and caught Draco watching her with an easy smile on his face. 

"What?" She asked, feeling her face heat up. 

"Nothing." He said softly but his eyes were burning into her. "Come on."

She followed him through another doorway and down a hall to a door marked '4th years'. He pushed it open and he bowed her inside. She looked around the large room and smiled. It was lighter than she thought it would be, with light gray walls and a plush green carpet. 4 four poster beds with green drapes and gray bedding, 2 on each side. 

"Which ones yours?" She asked him. 

"Guess." He challenged her. 

She took in each bed and bedside. The one closest to the door had clothes spilling out of the trunk and a mess of parchment and quills on the bedside table. The bed next to it had books piled on the table and while the trunk was opened she could see the clothes folded neatly inside. The two beds across the room were disasters with clothes and sweet wrappers everywhere. She went and sat on the second bed with a smile. He nodded to her.

"Now who's is everyone else's?"

"That ones Blaise." She said pointing to the first bed.

"Now which ones is Crabbes and which ones Goyles?" He asked, sitting next to her.

"That's a harder question than anything I've ever seen on an end of term exam."

"Get it right and it'll be worth it." He whispered brushing his hand up her thigh. 

"Crabbes by the window." She whispered.

He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her deeply. She slid her hands into his hair and tried to pull him closer. His hands slid up to her hips and she pushed into him. She smiled against his lips when he moaned. 

"I'm guessing I got it right." She whispered.

"Nope." He said with a laugh.

She laughed too and pulled back to look at him fully. His gray eyes were dancing, his hair was a mess, and a smile tugged at his lips. Gods she loved him she thought before gasping. No. She couldn't love him. She liked him. Liked kissing him, touching him, talking to him. She couldn't imagine a day without him. But.. love? 

"What's wrong?" He asked concern flashing in his eyes.

"Nothing." She said quickly. 

"Lies." He whispered. "Something flashed through that mind of yours."

"Nothing to concern yourself with." She whispered back before kissing him again. 

He flipped her onto her back and pushed her into the mattress. He trailed his hand up her side and inched her shirt up. Her skin seemed to burn under his touch as he slid it up her bare side. She was just about to slide her hand under his shirt when there was a thud from the hallway. Draco pushed up and looked at the door. Someone muttered shit and before she could even react Draco flew off the bed and pulled the curtains closed. She scooted to the head of the bed and tried to be as quiet as possible as the door opened but she was pretty sure her pounding heart would give her away. 

"Oh. What's up Drake?" She heard Blaise say. "I thought you weren't feeling good?"

"Uh yeah. It's always a waste of time to go to Pomfrey. I figured I'd just lie down for a nap." She heard Draco say. She had to give it to him. His voice sounded completely at ease.

"Right." Blaise mumbled back before she heard the sounds of what she assumed to be him digging in his trunk. 

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked

"I forgot this." Blaise said before she heard a jingling noise.

"No point to Hogsmeade without money." 

"Yeah. It's a wonder why the Weasley's even bother." Blaise said with a chuckle. That dick. 

She heard Draco laugh and made a note to kick him for it. 

"Damn you really are sick. A Weasley joke usually gets more out of you than that."

She was really going to kick him. There was silence for a minute before the curtain twitched next to her. 

"Why are your curtains closed?" Came Blaises voice next to her. 

"Damn house elves." Draco muttered before she heard his trunk close. 

"Sure. I'll see you later." Blaise said and she heard the door opening. "Tell the bird in there I said hi."

Draco laughed as she heard the door click shut again. She pulled the curtain back and glared at Draco who was now wearing sweatpants. 

"Glad you're finally getting some buddy!" Blaise yelled from the hall making Dracos cheeks turn pink. 

She reached out and smacked his arm and he laughed harder. 

"Ass!" She hissed. 

"He's gone. You can talk."

"Oh I don't need to talk." She snapped, kicking him in the thigh.

"Hey! What'd I do?"

"'You must be sick.'" She mimicked Blaise pushing off the bed.

"Oh come on. Like you dont talk shit about us." He said, grabbing her hand. 

"Not much to talk about.. Drake."

"Don't call me that. He knows I fucking hate it."

"How'd he know someone was here?"

"Unfortunately he can read me all too well."

"He's good then."

"Nah. Just my best friend." Draco shrugged before pulling her onto the bed with him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"That's the first time I've ever seen you even speak to him."

"Slytherins keep their relationships pretty private. But I've known Blaise my whole life."

"Slytherins are weird." She muttered before resting her head on his chest. "Why are you in pajamas?"

"I did tell him I was taking a nap." He muttered while playing with her hair. "Speaking of private relationships there's something I've been wanting to ask you."

She stopped tracing patterns on his chest and waited for him to continue. When he didn't she pushed herself up to meet his eyes. 

"What?" She asked him.

"You ever.. think about telling someone." He asked hesitantly.

"About us?"

"Yeah"

"No"

"Ok." He mumbled, suddenly with a stoic expression. 

"I mean... not because of you.. but.. well.. because it's.. You."

"Thanks darling." 

"You know what I mean Draco."

"I guess."

"Do you want to tell someone?"

"Baby I want to tell everyone."

She sat up suddenly and he followed. 

"What?" She asked, shocked.

"I want the whole fucking world to know you're mine. I want you to actually be mine. I don't want another soul to be able to look at you and think they even have a fucking chance."

She swung herself onto his lap and ran her fingers over his cheek. 

"I didn't expect this." He whispered leaning into her hand. "That first night on the tower. I didn't even realise I wanted it. But I do. I want you. All of you."

He kissed her hard and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"Draco. I know but no one can know."

"What about Blaise?" He whispered. 

"Blaise?"

"He already knows something's up. He's been bugging me trying to find out why I'm... happy."

"I make you happy?" She whispered back.

"In more ways than one." He said with a smirk.

"You trust Blaise?" She asked, trying to tamper the flush in her cheeks.

"I wouldn't consider it if I didn't."

"Then I trust you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Ah, he's going to be so pissed."

"Why?"

"I've told you every boy in this school wants you Rose. You're untouchable."

"So that's why. Bragging rights." She said with a smile.

"Completely."

"Well let's give you something to brag about." She said before pulling her shirt over her head.

Draco's eyes lit up as he took her in and she couldn't stop the smile from spreading onto her face. 

"You're fucking gorgeous." He whispered as he nuzzled into her neck.

She moaned softly as Draco sprinkled soft kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. She reached down and tugged his shirt until he leaned back and ripped it over his head. He swung them so she was underneath him again and pressed into her. His sweatpants did nothing to hide the fact that he was aroused. She ran her hands down his bare back and pushed his pants down slightly. Reaching in between them she skirted her hand down his chest and toyed with the hem of his boxers for a moment before sliding it inside. Draco pulled back and met her eyes looking surprised. Breathing heavily and maintaining eye contact she wrapped her fingers around him. She could see the question in his eyes. Was she sure she wanted to do this. But his desire was burning brighter and when she started to move her hand his eyes rolled slightly as his breathing picked up. He fell to the side and she followed him. Taking a deep breath she reached down and pulled his pants and boxers down just enough to free him. 

Instead of looking she locked her lips on his and he grabbed at her hip while she started moving her hand again. She must have been going too slow because Draco jerked his hips up into her hand making her smile against his lips. She sped up and Draco pulled away and pushed the hair from her face so he could look at her.

"Fuck." he grunted before blindly reaching behind him.

He grabbed his shirt and shoved it down between them as she felt him start to twitch in her hand. Draco stared into her eyes as his hips jerked into her hand and she felt something warm spill out. She leaned in and kissed him softly. Using one hand he cleaned himself and her hand then tossed the shirt aside. He pushed himself on top of her and kissed down her chest. With a mischievous smirk he slowly slid her pants down just far enough to get his hand inside. She arched into his hand and softly moaned out Draco's name. As he kissed along her chest and worked his fingers she allowed herself to be completely lost to him.

Half an hour later they were snuggled up and spent on Draco's bed. Her in her underwear and Draco in sweatpants. She knew in the back of her mind she shouldn't be here but she had never felt more content. 

"We better get you out of here." Draco whispered in her ear.

She shook her head and snuggled closer to him feeling his chest rumble with a chuckle. 

"I mean this isn't exactly how I planned to present our little secret to Blaise but so be it."

She glared up at him and hated the smirk he wore.


	8. Chapter 8

Monday before lunch she was leaning against the wall in the Entrance Hall. She had shooed her brother and friends ahead as she studied an essay she had gotten back that day. Letting her eyes roam upwards as she contemplated a remark McGonagall had left on the parchment she noticed she was alone except for Draco and Blaise. Draco was whispering to Blaise who was leaning against the opposite wall. She caught her bottom lip with her teeth when Blaise made eye contact with her. Blaise smirked then whispered something to Draco who glanced behind him at her. Suddenly he was in front of her in a few long strides, eyes glittering. He thumbed her lip out of her mouth and smiled. She quirked her eyebrows up at him.

"That's my job." He said softly before kissing her quickly and disappearing into the Great Hall. 

She made accidental eye contact with Blaise again. He was watching her stone faced but suddenly he broke out in a smile. Winking at her he followed Draco into the hall. Gods this was getting complicated.

*

She was sitting in the library trying to study. Twirling her quill between her fingers, her head snapped up when she heard a whistle. Suddenly Blaise fell into the seat across from her. 

“Hi.” Blaise said nonchalantly.

“Hi?” 

“So you and Draco?”

“What about it, Zabini?” she asked. She couldn't help but get defensive.

“He likes you.” Blaise responded with a shrug.

“I’ve noticed.” she muttered.

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“Does the fair lady return his affections?” Blaise asked.

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah. He's risking a lot on this. More than you probably know.”

“You don't know what I know, Zabini. And I'm risking the same.”

“No.” Blaise scoffed at her, “Your family’s too nice for that.”

“Too nice for what?”

“Who else knows?” 

“No one.”

“Ok. Your brothers?”

“What about them?”

“Just trying to foresee any problems.”

“My brothers won't be problems. If this shit blows up in our faces I’m much more worried about Draco's side of things than mine.” she told him.

“Ok.” 

Then Blaise just got up and left. As she was walking back to her common room her necklace burned and she squeezed it back to let Draco know she had gotten the message. She sat around waiting for 8 o’clock and when the clock finally chimed she jumped up from the sofa. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked up startled.

“Where are you rushing off to?” Ron asked her.

“I forgot I left my potions book in the library. I’ll need it in the morning. I’ll be right back.” she said before leaving the common room.

She made her way up to the tower and found Draco, once again waiting for her. 

“How do you always manage to beat me here?” she asked.

“My friends pay far less attention to me than yours do.” he told her. “Now that Blaise knows it’s even easier.”

“Lucky you.” she remarked.

“Listen, I need to tell you something and I don’t know how you’re going to react.” he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

“What's wrong?”

“Well, Pansy did an interview with skeeter.”

“About what?” she snapped.

“Granger.”

“About. What.”

“Her and potter. Being a couple. Its in witch weekly and pansy just got her copy. Its not kind.”

“No one reads witch weekly.”

“Pansy’s going to make sure they do.”

“And you can't stop her?” she asked him.

Draco just threw his arms up and shrugged.

“Do you even want to stop her?”

“Rose, don't. I've left them alone, except where I absolutely couldn't.”

“Ok. its fine, right. I mean how bad could it possibly be?” she asked, trying to shrug it off.

*

“There they are! There they are!” Pansy giggled and the knot of Slytherin girls broke apart.

This can't be good, Rose thought as her, Harry, Ron, and Hermione approached potions. Rose met Draco's eyes from where he stood behind Pansy, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He looked bored but she could see the muscle in his jaw ticking. Pansy waved a magazine in the air and Rose could see it was an issue of Witch Weekly.

“You might find something to interest you in there, Granger!” the pug faced girl called before throwing the magazine at Hermione, who caught it, looking startled.

Before they could open it and read what Rose already knew waiting inside the dungeon door opened and Snape ushered them inside. Snape told them which potion they were making and as soon as he turned his back on the class to write on the chalkboard, Hermione ripped the magazine open and quickly found the page that featured Harry's picture. They all leaned in and read ‘Harry Potter's Secret Heartache’ which seemed to detail a love triangle with Harry, Krum, and Hermione.

“I told you not to piss off Rita Skeeter. She's made you out to be some sort of.. Of.. scarlet woman!” ron whispered to them.

The three of them turned to stare at Ron and Rose raised her eyebrows at him.

“Scarlet woman?” Hermione asked, trying to suppress a giggle.

“It's what mum calls them.” Ron explained, his ears turning red.

“If that's the best she can do she's losing her touch.” Hermione scoffed, tossing the magazine to the side.

They turned their attention to the Slytherin side and Rose caught Draco watching them. Hermione waved and smiled at the rest and they actually looked disappointed that she wasn't upset. They unpacked the stuff they would need for the wit-sharpening potion and Rose excused herself to go to the store cupboard. Moments later Blaise entered followed by Draco. She turned and glared at them.

“This isn’t our fault.” Blaise said, throwing his hands up.

“I did warn you.” Draco said. “Are you mad?”

“I’m going to beat Pansy Parkinsons ass but I’m not mad at you.” Rose said, sweetly.

“Please, you’ve just been looking for an excuse since the ball to do that.” Draco teased, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Now i have an excuse.” she said, kissing him quickly on the cheek and pushing past them back into the classroom. 

She fell in her seat just as Snape snatched the magazine from them and began reading it out loud. To the delight of most of the Slytherins, Snape proceeded to read the article out loud. Then he separated them all into their own corners and Rose slammed her stuff onto the desk behind Draco and Blaise. As she passed him she could see the smirk on Draco's face and Draco teased her every chance he had that class, causing her to not only mess her potion up but not even get close to finishing it. They were finally dismissed and Rose quickly ruffled Draco's hair before darting out of the room, hearing Blaise laughing behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

Roses dragon charm burned incessantly as she made her way to lunch and she was starting to get worried. She had held it a couple different times to communicate with Draco but it just wouldn't stop. She entered the Great Hall behind Ron, Harry, and Hermione and scanned the Slytherin table. Draco and his usual group of friends weren't there yet. Her dragon charm was still burning and she was getting annoyed. What the hell could he possibly be doing. 

As she began piling her plate, she saw Draco and Blaise walk in. Draco was listening to Blaise talk about something and was absentmindedly running the rose charm from side to side on his chain. Without thinking Rose flicked a chip at him as he walked by and his head snapped to her. He glared and she tweaked her own necklace. Draco dropped the rose charm and laughed, finding seats at the Slytherin table.

“Did you just throw a chip at Malfoy?” Harry asked her.

“The ferret looked hungry.” she said, quickly before returning to her food.

She really needed to find Harry a better hobby. Ron had been absorbed in his lunch and Hermione was lost in a book but of course Harry had noticed. Ron laughed at her comment though and they returned back to their lunch without any more questions. Her dragon charm heated quickly and she glared at Draco across the hall. She squeezed hers back and he smiled, until Pansy fell into the seat next to him. He looked at her with a bored expression and Rose suddenly remembered the urge that had overcome her to beat Pansys ass. She looked back at her own table because she knew Blaise was eyeing her and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her jealous.

***

Rose and Harry were walking back to their common room after dinner, Ron and Hermione trailing after them. She was teasing Harry and he reached out and nudged her. She nudged him and he pushed her and she stumbled. Harry caught her and held her arm until she steadied herself and she laughed. Her charm burned and she grabbed it. She met Draco's eyes as he turned into the dungeons. 

Rose sat in the common room trying to think of an excuse to use so she could go see Draco. Ron kept glancing at her but the other two weren't paying her any attention. She knew Ron knew something was going on with her and had been but he hasn't mentioned it.

“I’m going for a walk.” she said, standing suddenly.

The other two nodded at her but Ron stood and followed her.

“Are you alright?” he asked her at the common room entrance. 

“Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?” she reassured him.

“Somethings been off with you for a while.” he said.

“Trust me, Ron, it's nothing to worry about.”

“Promise?” he asked after studying her for a few minutes.

“I promise.”

Rose gave Ron a pat on the shoulder then crept out through the portrait hole. She knew he would question her more but she hoped her answers were enough to throw him off for a little bit. She needed to pick Dracos mind about how she could get out of this. She didn't want to lie to them but she needed to tell them something. As always, Draco was leaning against the ledge when she arrived. 

“My people are getting suspicious.” she told him and he raised his eyebrow at her. “Well, namely Ron, but I'm sure Harry and Hermione have been noticing things too.”

“I’m surprised Weasleys able to notice anything that's not spelled out in front of him in simple words”

“Normally I'd yell at you for that but Ron can be a little dense. It's the twin thing, I can't lie to him.”

“I always forget you two are twins.” Draco muttered.

“Forget or just pretend?”

“Both.” he said and Rose rolled her eyes. “Don't look at me like that. Like you don't pretend I’m not who I am.”

“I don't.” she said and he scoffed. “Really! I know who you are, not who you pretend to be.”

They were silent for a minute, staring off over the grounds. Draco nudged her and she grinned at him.

“Tell them you joined a club.” he said.

“What?”

“Tell your friends that you joined a club. Boom, free up to three nights a week.”

“And what club do you suggest I say I joined?”

“The Draco Malfoy Fan Club?” he suggested.

“That may be a tad obvious.”

“The Harry Potter Fan Club?”

“Excuse me?”

“What? You and Potter are chummy.”

“Really?”

“What?”

“I thought your eyes were gray.” she teased. “But right now they're looking awfully green.”

“Potter has green eyes.”

“Jealous boy.” she said cupping his cheek. 

“I'm not jealous.” he insisted.

“Sure.”

“I just don’t like when he touches you. Or looks at you. Or is near you.”

“Harrys like a brother to me. And you want to talk about people touching and looking at you, what about Pansy?”

“I can't do anything about that. You know that.”

“Why? It's not like you have to marry her tomorrow.”

Draco watched her, stone faced. He nodded, then shook his head and laid it in his hands.

“I’m sorry.” she whispered. 

“Stop fucking apologizing!” he snapped. “I know that you don’t like it. I know that.. That I’m just going to hurt you but I can’t make myself stop.”

“Draco.” she said softly.

“Look, I’m going to try. I've been talking to Blaise about it and courting doesn't officially start until 7th year anyway. My fathers going to be pissed but I can make her leave me alone.”

“And then what, Draco?”

“And then, I want you to be my girlfriend.” he said, taking in her look of shock. “Nothing openly yet, but I really can't stand the thought of another guy asking you out.”

“Yet?” she whispered.

“Who knows what will happen. Just be mine. Until the break and we can.. Reevaluate.,”

“You're actually serious.”

“Extremely.” he told her, sliding his hands around her waist.

“Are you drunk?”

“Nope. Believe it or not Rose I just really like you.”

He pulled her into him and their lips met. Rose had a million thoughts racing through her mind but eventually Draco drowned all of them out and all she could think about was him.


End file.
